A Song from the Beginning, at the End
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: Companion fic to my story 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me' This can be read alone however. Nate suffers a tragedy and plays a song from his past. Please review!


Nate sat on the church pew and unashamedly let the tears run down his face. His angel, his beautiful, beautiful Caitlyn was gone. She had been the victim of a hit and run accident; the driver was never found.

Nate listened as the priest went through the ceremony and reflected on how much Caitlyn would hate this. She was a happy person and couldn't stand it when people were sad. If they were here for some one else's funeral, she would be telling funny stories and would have the mourners smiling at least. She had always said that laughter was the key to healing.

His thoughts were brought back to the present as the priest stepped down and allowed Caitlyn's parents to take the stand. Even before they started talking, Nate's thoughts had drifted again. He knew almost exactly what they would say. Something along the lines of how much they would miss her and always remembering the times when she was alive, blah, blah, blah. His gaze skipped around the church, settling on a few faces before moving on. He let his eyes wander past the mass of flowers and bows next to her casket. As the couple shifted slightly, he caught sight of an old acoustic guitar hidden behind the stand. He frowned and tried to remember if anyone had mentioned that they were bringing a guitar. It took him a couple of minutes but he finally remembered Mitchie saying that she and Shane would be playing a song that they had written. He almost snorted; it was probably going to be sappy and sad.

He watched as the couple descended from the stand and were wrapped in the arms of crying relatives. He hadn't heard a word they'd said. From beside him, he heard Mitchie and Shane stand up to take their place at the front. Shane stumbled a little getting up and Nate placed his hand on his shoulder to steady him. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and Shane smiled gratefully at him before catching up with Mitchie. They first gave a short speech about how Caitlyn was one of their best friends and that they would miss her. They had written this song the day that they heard about the accident and they would like to play it now. Shane picked up the guitar and Mitchie sang the first opening verse. The song was called "Why?" and many people were crying by the time it had finished. Shane said a few more words into the mic before lying down the guitar and following Mitchie back to their seats. As they settled into their seats, Nate leaned across and quietly asked Mitchie if he could borrow her guitar when it was his turn. It was a crazy idea but it was certainly better than this. He knew Caitlyn would not have wanted this. She would have wanted people to celebrate her life, not mourn her death.

When it was his turn, Nate walked up to the stand and spent a minute picking up the guitar to compose himself. He asked the gathered mourners if he could play a song that he had written about Caitlyn and her parents nodded. He sat on the top step and began the familiar chords. He had written this song the first time he had seen Caitlyn and had played it many times since. Taking a deep breath he began to sing:

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
I had a job and I lost it  
But it won't get to me_

_'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby  
and it's a brand new day  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
Flyin' away_

_And the sun is shinin'  
This road keeps windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

He and Caitlyn had been dating for about 3 years by now but he could still remember her as she was the first time he had sang her this song.

_Now she's strummin' on my six-string  
Across her pretty knees  
She's stompin' out a rhythm  
And singin' to me the sweetest song_

_The sun is shinin'  
And this road keeps windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

The weekend she was hit was supposed to be special. They were in love and he was going to propose. He had even bought the ring. Nate had it with him now; he could feel the box pressing into his leg. He was planning on leaving it with her here. He couldn't give it to another woman someday and he couldn't face sending it back.

_The sun is shinin'  
And this road's still windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me_

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
And I'm free  
She's strummin' on my six-string  
It's across her pretty knees  
She's stompin' out a rhythm  
And she's singin' to me_

As he finished, he looked out over the group and was disappointed to see many frowns and head shakes. Turning, he laid down the guitar and knelt in front of the casket, pretending to pray. Instead, he gently placed the ring inside and made sure it was hidden by her skirt. Standing up, he kept his face avertend as he faced the crowd. Suddenly, applause broke out from the audience. Lifting his head, he saw Shane, Mitchie and Jason on their feet, clapping with tears streaming down their faces. The broad smiles on their faces told him all he needed to know. The ones who mattered to him understood and they approved. Nate smiled back at them as he took his seat and allowed himself to be part of a spontaneous group hug. _Maybe_, he thought to himself, _everything would be alright after all_.

**AN - This is a companion fic to my story 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?' The song is by Keith Urban. I own nothing. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
